Unlikly Love of Ages Past
by Phoenix Skyfire
Summary: Dear Diary, When I was just a filly in school I had a crush on another filly. It went away a few weeks later, but recently that crush has come back full force, I think I may be in love. Hopefully I can find out what these feeling mean and if I really am in love. Thanks to Heart 97, Drvonkitty, and MysteriousStranger for their help.
1. Dear Diary

/-/  
/ Chapter One/ Story: Unlikly Love of Ages Past./ by Phoenix Skyfire/-/

Unlikely Love of Ages Past "Hey Apple Bloom," said an energetic pegasus to a yellow mare with a red mane. "What are you up to?"

Apple Bloom turned around to look at the orange pegasus and smiled at her. "Howdy there, Scootaloo. Just helping ma sister with some apple-bucking since Big Mac hurt himself last week." Sighed Apple Bloom.

"How did he hurt himself Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo asked the mare with a worried look on her face. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"He should be just fine in a few weeks. I was doin' some renovations on the barn, and he insisted that he had to help and managed to break his leg," sighed Apple Bloom again, looking at Scootaloo. "I told him I know what I was doin' and would be fine doing it on ma own, but you know ma big brother. He always wants to help his sisters."

Apple Bloom looked down at the ground with sadness in her eyes, remembering how Big Mac tripped,knocking a beam down that landed on his right hind leg.

"I wish he would'a just listened to ma advise and let me handle it. I've been doin' this for the past eight years ever since I got ma cutie mark."

"Can't really blame him for trying to help you though. He's just showing he loves you, Apple Bloom. I'm sure you know that too." Scootaloo told the sad looking mare, trying to cheer her up.

"I don't blame him, Scootaloo, I blame ma self. If I wouldn't have stood the beam up that fell down, he wouldn't have been hurt. That's why I'm helping ma sister. It's ma fault Big Mac is hurt, so I'm doing his chores till he gets better." Apple Bloom said, looking up at Scootaloo. "Sorry Scootaloo, but I have ta get back to it. I have a lot of work around the farm. I'll come see you tomorrow, okay?"

Scootaloo looked at Apple Bloom smiling at her. "Okay Apple Bloom, I understand. See ya later." Scootaloo said. "And don't work too hard!" She added, turning around to head back into Ponyville.

Apple Bloom waved goodbye to her longtime friend as she turned around and went back to apple bucking, watching as Scootaloo fly off.

As Scootaloo was flying over Ponyville she heard a strange sound and stopped for a minute. She heard the sound a second time, finding it was coming from her stomach. She giggled slightly as she changed course and headed for Sugar Cube Corner.

Scootaloo landed softly outside of Sugarcube Corner with a sigh. 'Well, this sucks, I was hoping to hang out with Apple Bloom today. Might as well get something to eat before I try and think of something elce to do since I can't hang out with Sweetie either, since she's in Manehatten,' she thought to herself.

As Scootaloo walked into the open door of Sugar Cube Corner she was surprised by the many different scents of pastries. Taking a big whiff of the pastries, she walked up to the counter, where a yellow stallion with an orange mane was behind the counter.

With a bright smile on her lips, Scootaloo said, "Hello, Mr. Cake. How are you this morning?"

Mr. Cake returned Scootaloo's smile as he answers, "Hello, Scootaloo. I'm doing well.. I didn't expect to see you up so early today, seeing as how it's one of your days off and you always sleep like Rainbow when that happens." Mr. Cake said, chuckling slightly.

Scootaloo giggled slightly too, remembering how Rainbow Dash would always nap throughout the day. "Yeah, I guess I do act like Rainbow on my days off." Scootaloo looked up at Mr. Cake, "I actually got up to go hang out with Apple Bloom since we haven't had time to in a long time, but she's helping Applejack on the farm." She sighed dejectedly.

Mr. Cake reached a hoof over the counter and patted Scootaloo on the shoulder, smiling at her. "There there, Scootaloo. I know how you feel, not being able to hang out with one of your best friends very often. I know it's not much but here." said Mr. Cake, reaching into the cabinet and pulling out a fresh blueberry muffin.. "It's on me Scootaloo, I know they're your favorite."

Scootaloo looked up at and smiled, "Thank you for your kindness, , but I wouldn't feel right just taking one of your muffins without paying you."

Mr. Cake let out a small laugh, "Nonsense! Call it a friendly gesture. You are my best customer after all."

"Alright, you win." Scootaloo smiled as she scooped up the muffin with her wing. "Thank you for the muffin."

"Anytime Scootaloo." Mr. Cake said, beginning to wipe the counter down with a washcloth as Scootaloo made for a table.

Scootaloo sat down at a table and placed her muffin down. 'I wonder what I can do today,' Scootaloo thought to herself as she took a bite of her muffin.

As Scootaloo sat at the table, eating her muffin and thinking, a pale magenta mare across the room was watching her. 'Why am I so interested in her?' Thought the magenta mare as she watched Scootaloo with her cornflower blue eyes. 'I thought I got over the crush I had on her while I was in school,' she thought as she got up from her table and left Sugar Cube Corner.

As the magenta mare left she started heading for the Ponyville schoolhouse thinking to herself, 'Maybe Miss Cheerilee can help me.'

After walking for about ten minutes, the magenta mare reached the schoolhouse and looked up at the door remembering how she always bullied Scootaloo and her friends. She sighed as she walked into the schoolhouse and saw a dark magenta mare at a desk in the front of the classroom and smiled.

"Hello, Miss Cheerilee. What are you doing today?" The magenta mare said smiling at Cheerilee.

Cheerilee looked up from her desk, noticing the magenta mare and returning her smile. "Why hello there, Diamond Tiara. I'm just doing some work for tomorrow," Cheerilee replied. "You need something?" She inquired.

Diamond Tiara shuffled on her hooves, nervously thinking of how to ask her old teacher something like this.

"I was hoping you could help me, Miss Cheerilee. I have a little problem," Diamond Tiara replied, her voice slightly shaking.

Cheerilee smiled at her former student, glad that she was still coming to her old teacher even after all these years. "I'll help you however I can, Tiara. What's the issue?" Cheerilee asked curiously.

"Well, when I was in school I had this crush on another pony in class, but it faded after some time. Recently, though, I've been thinking about them again." Diamond Tiara confessed to her teacher. "I was hoping you might have some advice for me."

"Would you be willing to tell me who this mystery colt is?" The school teacher inquired.

"Well... it's not a colt. It's a mare," Diamond Tiara said scared that Cheerilee wouldn't like her anymore.

Cheerilee smiled at her student and said, "let me guess. Scootaloo?"

Diamond Tiara's eyes went wide as Cheerilee said her crush's name. "H-h-how did you know!?" She asked the teacher.

Cheerilee smiled at the magenta mare. "It wasn't that hard to be honest, Tiara. I found this when you were here in school," the school teacher replied, as she pulled out a Hearts and Hooves Day card with Scootaloo's name on it. "I found this after class on Hearts and Hooves Day one year while you were in school. I knew it was yours because of your handwriting."

Diamond Tiara's eyes went wide and her cheeks became red as cherries when she saw the card she wrote years ago for Scootaloo. "Why didn't you tell me you had it? Or give it to Scootaloo?" She asked.

"I didn't think it was my place to give it to Scootaloo, and you didn't ask me if I found anything so I didn't think you wanted to show it to her anyway. So I kept it," Cheerilee replied to her student. "Besides, I figured it was just a small crush anyways. You never really seemed that interested in her." the older mare finished.

"Thank you for not giving it to Scootaloo, Miss Cheerilee. Would you be willing to help me with my problem? I'm really confused right now about what I'm feeling," Diamond Tiara admitted, still blushing.

"I'll help you as much as I can, Tiara. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Not at all," Diamond Tiara replied, smiling at her old teacher, glad she would help her. "But can I ask you a question first?"

"Sure, what is it?" Cheerilee asked.

"I thought other ponies would hate me since I like another mare. So why are you going to help me?"

Cheerilee put a hoof to her muzzle, giggling a little. "Not all ponies look down on 'fillyfoolers', as others would call them. I myself am one to tell the truth. That,s why I don't mind helping you. And before you ask, yes, I have a mare friend," Cheerilee replied, smiling.

"Who's your mare friend?" Diamond Tiara asked, wondering who would like her old teacher.

"Why, it's someone you know quite well, it's Twilight," Cheerilee smiled.

"You're with Twilight, Miss Cheerilee? I didn't know she had a special somepony." Diamond Tiara said, surprised.

"Yes I am with Twilight. But enough about my mare friend," said Cheerilee. "You wanted advice on what to do right?"

"Yes ma'am," Diamond Tiara said, snapping back to the problem at hand.

After speaking with Cheerilee for about an hour, Diamond Tiara decided to head on home since she was getting tired. "Thank you for the help Miss Cheerilee," Tiara said, waving goodbye to the older mare.

"Anytime, Tiara. If you ever need help again you can always come to me."

Diamond Tiara smiled as she left the school house and headed home. 'Before I make any decisions, I'm gonna head home and go to bed. Maybe in the morning I'll feel different. If not, then maybe this is love.'

Diamond Tiara reached her home and went up to her bedroom. She walked over to her bed,pulling out a pink book from under her pillow. She laid down on her bed and opened up the book. Diamond Tiara pulled the pen out of the spine of the book with her mouth. Uncapping the pen she started to write.

'Dear Diary,  
When I was just a filly in school I had a crush on another filly.  
It went away a few weeks later, but recently that crush has come back full force... I think I may be in love.  
Hopefully I can find out what these feeling mean, and if I really am in love.'

As Diamond Tiara finished writing in her diary, she began to think of what the next day might hold in store for her.

'I wonder if she will feel the same about me? After bulling her so much in school, I wouldn't find it hard to believe if she didn't want to even be my friend. Maybe the advice Miss Cheerilee gave me will help.' While Diamond Tiara was thinking about her problems, she began to yawn, quickly drifting off into a soothing sleep.


	2. Apology

/-/  
/ Apology/ Story: Unlikly Love of Ages Past./ by Phoenix Skyfire/-/

Chapter 2: Apology

As Diamond Tiara trotted off towards the schoolhouse, Scootaloo got up from her table, finishing her blueberry muffin. Walking to the door of Sugar Cube Corner, she turned around.

"Thanks again for the muffin, Mr. Cake. It was wonderful." said Scootaloo, smiling at the orange stallion.

"No problem, Scootaloo," Mr. Cake replied, returning the mare's smile. "It was nice seeing you again." He finished, returning his attention to another customer.

Walking out of the shop, Scootaloo started thinking. 'Rainbow Dash is in Canterlot today with the Wonderbolts, so she's out of the picture.' She started walking down the road, 'Twilight's always nice to hang out with. I'll go see her.' she thought, smiling to herself she changed course and headed for Golden Oaks Library.

After a brief trot to the library, Scootaloo opened the door and walked inside. Closing the door behind her, she noticed a lavender unicorn with a purple mane and violet highlights.

Hearing the door close, the lavender mare looked up from her book, smiling as she closed it.

"Hey there Scootaloo," she said. "I thought you'd be with Apple Bloom today?"

"Hey Twilight. I was hoping to hang out with her today, but she's busy helping Applejack on the farm." Scootaloo said, grinning at Twilight. "Are you busy today?"

"Sadly, yes. Princess Celestia asked me to do some research into Star Swirl the Bearded," Twilight replied, sighing. "This is one of his personal spell books," she continued, holding up a book with her magic. "The spells in it are incomplete though, and don't work right. The Princess sent it to me thinking I might be able to find out how to complete them. So far though, no luck." Putting the book down, she looked over at Scootaloo. "Did you want my help with something?"

"Not really. I was hoping we could chat." Scootaloo replied, feeling down.

"Sorry, Scootaloo," Twilight started. "I would love to chat, but the princess is counting on me," she finished, sadly.

"It's okay, I understand," the pegasus said, faking a smile. Turning around, she headed for the front door. Waving goodbye to the unicorn, she said, "See ya later, Twilight."

As she exited the front door, she could hear Twilight say, "See ya, Scoots."

Closing the door to the library, Scootaloo started walking down the street. 'Well, Twilight was a bust. Who else might wanna hang out and chat?' she thought to herself.

Stopping, she turned around, hearing somepony calling her name. "Hey, Scootaloo!" She heard again, turning around to see a silver grey mare, sporting a grey mane with silver streaks. "Wait for me, will you?"

"Hey Silver Spoon," Scootaloo said, smiling. "I thought you were still in Manehattan?" She said, curious.

"I was, till just a little bit ago. I didn't expect to see you though," Silver Spoon replied. "What were you doing at the library?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing really. Today's one of my days to just relax." Scootaloo said. "I came here to see if Twilight was free to chat, but she's busy." She finished with a sigh.

"Don't you normally hang out with Apple Bloom or Sweetie Belle on your days off?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Normally I do, but Sweetie's out of town this week and Bloom is helping on the farm," she said dejectedly. "What about you- doing anything today?" She asked, hoping she wasn't busy.

"Not really, to be honest. When I get the chance to come home, I normally just relax," the grey mare said, hanging her head down. "Life in Manehattan is... rough."

Scootaloo looked at Silver Spoon. "Would you like to hang out?" She asked the earth pony. "I know we've never been close friends, but I think you're a good friend." She finished, grinning.

"You think of me as a friend?" She wondered out loud. "I thought I was just an acquaintance to you, and the other crusaders."

"I don't know about the others, but yes, I do think of you as a friend." The pegasus said sweetly. "We might not talk very often or anything, but ever since you apologized to us, I've kinda seen you as a friend. Anyone who's strong enough to admit they were wrong, deserves a second chance." Finishing what she was saying, Scootaloo started remembering what happened that day, four years ago.

"So what do ya'll wanna do today?" Apple Bloom had said, as they sat in the old crusader club house.

"I'm not sure Bloom," answered a light grey mare with a purple and pink mane. "What about you Scoot?" She asked, tilted her head to the side as she looked at the pegasus across from her.

"I'm not really sure either, Belle. Been so long since all three of us could hang out together," Scootaloo started, using the name Sweetie Belle asked them to call her. "I just wanna make sure we have a lot of fun today." She finished, getting up and walking to the window to think. "Hey guys. We have some company," she said, seeing Silver Spoon approaching the clubhouse.

"What's that bully want here?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I don't know Belle, and to be honest, I don't give an apple buck what she wants." Apple Bloom said, scowling.

"Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo? Are you three up there?" Silver Spoon called up to the clubhouse.

"What are you doing here, Silver Spoon?" Scootaloo spat. "You can't really call us 'blank flanks' anymore since we have our cutie marks."

"I know. I'm not here to bully you. I was hoping I could talk to you." Silver Spoon said, with sadness in her voice. "Please?"

"What do you guys think?" Scootaloo asked, turning around to her friends and lowering her voice so Silver Spoon couldn't hear. "Should we go talk to her?"

"I don't know if I trust her, but what harm could there be in talking to her?" Apple Bloom said. "Do you have anything against talking to her Belle?" She asked, turning her head to look at Sweetie Belle.

"Not if you guys don't," Sweetie Belle said, unsure of Silver Spoon.

"Alright, lets go down there though. Agreed?" Scootaloo inquired.

"Agreed," both mares said in unison.

"Alright then," the pegasus said turning back to the window. "We'll be right down." she called down to Silver Spoon.

"Okay," Silver Spoon said, sighing, relieved that they would talk to her.

Silver Spoon watched as the three friends descended from the clubhouse, shuffling on her hooves, noticeably nervous. As they reached the ground she flashed them a small smile.

"Alright, Silver Spoon. What do ya want?" Apple Bloom said, with a little more venom in her voice then she meant.

Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo all sat down, waiting for Silver Spoon to start talking.

"Alright, first thing I wanna say is I'm sorry." Silver Spoon started, shuffling on her hooves. "I've done a lot of thinking in the past years. I should have never let Diamond Tiara talk me into bullying you three, like we did. I'm not saying its her fault," she continued, her voice shaky. "What I did to you three was my fault. I choose to do what Diamond Tiara said, so I could be cool in school, but I know now that I was wrong." Silver Spoon's voice was normal now, as she continued speaking. "I don't expect you three to forgive me, after everything I did to you, but I had to apologize to you. Its been eating me up for a while." She finished, noticeably calmer. She looked up at the mare and noticed their mouths agape, speechless. "I'll be going now. I just had to get that off my chest. Goodbye."

As Silver Spoon turned around and walk away, Scootaloo called out to her. "Silver Spoon, wait." Silver Spoon stopped, turning around and looking at the orange pegasus. "Do you mean every word you said?" Scootaloo said, walking up to her and looking her in the eye.

"Yes, Scootaloo. I meant every word." She responded firmly, looking Scootaloo in the eye. "I've seen you guys together so much, even though you guys are so different. It makes me think... maybe I could have been friends with you guys if I wasn't so mean to you." Silver Spoon continued.

Sweetie Belle walked over to Silver Spoon, placing a hoof on her shoulder, smiling. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to give her a chance," she said, looking over at her two friends. "If she means what she says, then I'm gonna give her a second chance."

Silver Spoon looked at the unicorn shocked.

"I guess yer right Belle, everypony deserves a second chance." Apple Bloom said, giving a sincere smile to Silver Spoon. "What about you?" She asked, gesturing to Scootaloo with her hoof.

"I'm willing to give her a second chance." The pegasus said, smiling.

Silver Spoon was on the verge of tears. "I don't think I deserve your kindness, but thank you for giving me a second chance." Silver Spoon said, starting to cry at their kindness.

"I didn't think you three would be so forgiving," Silver Spoon said, smiling at Scootaloo. "If you wouldn't mind having me, I'd love to hang out with you."

"I would enjoy that as well." said Scootaloo, returning the smile.

"Would you like to have a picnic?" She asked. "It would be a wonderful chance for us to learn more about each other."

"That would be wonderful." She replied, smiling and throwing her hooves around the other mare in a hug.

After getting a basket of food and a blanket, the two mares went to the park to have their picnic. 


	3. New Location Sorry

Sorry to say this but my story "Unlikely Love of Ages Past" has been moved to another site... please check out

user/Phoenix%20Skyfire for more to my "Unlikely Love of Ages Past" along with my 2nd story i've wrote... "Love's Light: Is it Possible to Love Again?"

Thank you to those who have faved my story... just not enough love here for Ponys to post it here...


End file.
